digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Penguinmon
Penguinmon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the penguin. It was discovered within an Antarctic base's computer. Because it lives in an ice-covered region, it has a fault of being weak in the heat, but as it has an affable personality, it will follow after you with a waddling walk. Also, its wings have degenerated, and although it is unable to fly and its walking speed is slow, it is able to move with a speed of more than 60 kph by sliding across the ice on its belly. Also, in the water it is even able to swim using its small wings.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/penmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Penmon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are recruitable enemies in Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are normal enemies for Ryo's machine continent overworld, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. Penguinmon digivolves from Bukamon to Ebidramon with a digi-egg and Gesomon without in line 28. Digimon Tamers When Vilemon is BioEmerging into the Real World Guilmon questions Calumon if the ink blob Vilemon was coming from was the ink blob that made you waddle like Penguinmon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer A Penguinmon runs the Trading House, which allows trading of items and digimon between games. Penguinmon are enemies in the Divided, Trap, and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Penguinmon card, titled "PF Guide", allows the map to be opened in one shot.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World Lived in his igloo in Freeze Land, Once the hero defeats him at a game of curling he moves back to file city and sets the curling ring up, in the battle arena's basement. Penguinmon can be obtained by digivolving Tsunomon and can digivolve into ice-related digimon like Garurumon or Mojyamon. Digimon World 2 Penguinmon can digivolve to Ikkakumon or Dolphmon depending on his DP. Digimon World 3 Penguinmon is a red rookie card and cannot be found elsewhere in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Penguinmon appears as a field enemy on the Frozen "Wonderland" level. Digimon World DS Penguinmon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Diatrymon depending on his stats. Two Penguinmon, along with a Kiwimon, appear as Deramon's minions that you must fight. Penguinmon can be found at the Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Penguinmon digivolves from Chicchimon at level 10 with 100 aquan exp and can further digivolve into Kiwimon or Kokatorimon. Penguinmon hatches from a SkyBlue DigiEgg can also be obtained by matching a bird digimon with another digimon. Digimon Battle Penguinmon is currently an unobtainable Digimon, but it is an enemy at Time Village with the stat build of: 3 STR, 1 DEX, 3 CON, 3 INT. Attacks * : Approaches an opponent without them noticing, then uses both of its hands to slap them in the cheeks with vehement force. * Sliding Attack (Slide Attack): Lays on his belly and slide tackles his enemies. * Ice Prism: Shoots ice shards from its beak at opponents. Variations / Subspecies * Muchomon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Bird Digimon Category:Digimon species